Historically the basket style article carrier has been utilized in connection with returnable articles such as bottles. More recently the fully enclosed type carrier has been adopted for use with returnable articles. An example of this type of carrier is disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 109,768 filed Jan. 7, 1980 and which is owned by the assignee of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,063 discloses an enclosed returnable carrier which, unlike the present invention, is of the wraparound type and U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,520 discloses a side loading carrier which is not well adapted for use as a returnable carrier.